The New End
by azara3
Summary: Nice, fun action-y story. The way I think Danny should meet the Titans. DxS, TuckJazz, RobStar, BBRae, but shipping not huge. Lots of Trigon, emoticlones, Fruit Loopiness, and eventually even some Box Ghost! Rated T to be safe. RR, but no flames, please.
1. The Party

**A/N:** Reading a lot of crossovers lately, and none of them ever seem to hit the mark. Here's my interpretation of Danny meets the Titans. This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others will be, and it focuses a lot more on Danny continuity, set after Kindred Spirits. In Teen Titans continuity, I suppose this will be sometime between The End and Homecoming. They will get added back in little by little, then all at once as soon as they meet up (as any good crossover should).

* * *

Danny's POV

"Are you sure about this, Danny?" Sam asked as she got in the Fenton RV. "You don't have to go with them, after all. You could stay at my place, or Tucker's."

"I think she means that you don't have to drag us along," Tucker corrected as he got in on my other side. I really wanted to say yes to that, but I knew I couldn't.

"Dad really wants me and Jazz there, guys," I reminded them. "I'm not gonna leave her there by herself, and I'm definitely not letting Vlad try to kill Dad and kiss Mom because I'm not there to stop him."

"Still doesn't explain why you have to drag us along," Tucker whined, and I glared at him.

"Because I don't want to have to go by myself either, that's why," I said. "Besides, Vlad's never actually tried to hurt either of you. It would screw up his plan to turn me into his apprentice. He knows just as well as I do that I don't want anything happening to you guys."

Jazz got in the car then, and glancing sympathetically back at me, she sat in the seat ahead of us and pulled out a book. Moments later, Mom and Dad followed, sitting up front and starting the RV.

"You kids are going to love Vladdie's mansion!" Dad called back to Sam and Tucker. "Jazz and Danny simply loved it last time they'd been there!" In my head, I corrected Dad, reminding him that the last time I'd been in that Fruit Loop's mansion, he'd tried to clone me while he role-played with a hologram version of my mother.

Yeah. Not exactly Six Flags, but kicking his butt at the end was fun.

After several hours of Ghost - the only road game my parents play - we arrived at the mansion, thankful we didn't have to play anymore.

"Vladdie, my man!" Dad boomed, greeting Vlad with open arms. Vlad stepped sideways twice to avoid him, and, spotting my mother, lit up like a nuclear-powered Christmas tree.

Ew.

"Why, Maddie," Vlad exclaimed happily. "You look stunning as always." Grimacing, my mom replied in a suitable but cold manner. I smiled inwardly at one of Vlad's battles was lost, but the old Cheese Tray looked unfazed. "And Daniel! You've been shooting up like a weed! You and Jasmine here are beginning to look so mature!"

"Beginning to?" Jazz muttered, but Vlad heard her. When he raised an eyebrow at her, she said, "I said it's Jazz."

"That certainly wasn't what it sounded like, but an old man's ears aren't really reliable, are they?" His eyes fell on Sam and Tucker, and his smile dimmed slightly. _That's right, you old coot. It's not just you and the Fenton family this time. You have them to deal with too._ "And who are these delightful young people?"

"These are my friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley," I said, trying very hard not to gloat. "The invitation did say we could invite guests, and it meant a lot to me that they came." He slipped a little, glaring at me for a fraction of a second, then regained his composure.

"Of course! Of course! I am honored to be introduced to your friends! Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, is it? Why, Miss Manson, I do believe I've met your mother at a benefit of some sort. She is a very charming woman, of course." Sam, Tucker, and I glanced at each other uneasily, all wondering the same thing: " Did he flirt with her mom, too?"

"What is wrong with me?" Vlad asked suddenly. _So much,_ I thought. "Where are my manners?" _Probably with your sanity._ "Come in, all of you, come in!" This time, Vlad was lucky enough to catch my dad's fingers in the door, but I quickly re-opened it for him.

"I'm afraid all of the food I have is being prepared for the party tomorrow night, so I cannot provide you with dinner. I can, however, wish you a good night until tomorrow. Sweet dreams!"

"Sweet as acid," I murmured, then turned to head to my room, Tucker on my heels. I turned to see Sam and Jazz headed off towards their shared room, and Mom and Dad scooting off to their room. I'd have to look after them all tonight, and be ready for the party tomorrow.

* * *

Narrator's POV

The pale, vampiric ghost paced, awaiting the return of his servants. They arrived noisily through the portal, hacking and complaining as they carried the dark book between them. "We've got the book, boss," one of the glowing green vultures wheezed proudly. "Taken right from that big tower you told us about."

"Why's it shaped so weird, huh, boss?" another managed.

"Never mind that now, fools!" Plasmius snapped. "Did anyone see you?" The birds shook their heads no. "Good, good. So maybe you did something right. Let me see the book." The birds threw it at him, and he caught it one-handed. "I owe a debt to these Azarathan scribes. They really knew what they were talking about. Here! Here it is! The prophecy of the Portal and the mark of Scath. Quick, inscribe these symbols around my portal."

The birds got to work, and the ghost sat in an armchair by the portal as he read the immortal words of the mortal society, certain that he was not doomed by the same fate.


	2. The Plan

Raven's POV

Meditation was a necessity for life. No need for the world to end prematurely, after all. I liked the world, even though it was filled with so many annoyances. It still held good things, like herbal tea and falling stars at midnight. There was still _The Princess Bride_ and _1984_ and _Scarlet Letter_. And later, once I joined the Titans, sparring with Robin and working with Cyborg and watching chick flicks with Starfire and beating Beast Boy at Stankball so bad he practically had to live in the bathroom.

The point is, I had to meditate. I was a time bomb that could only push back the explosion, but each second was worth it. Each life was worth it. That was what Arella and the other monks had taught me since I was young, and it stuck with me. Habit, I guess, and habit is what pushed me to check on my mirror.

"It is a doorway to the world of spirits," they'd told me on my fifth birthday, the day they gave it to me. "And it can be both beautiful and terrible. Part of you belongs to that world, and so you are given a space, a whole land within that world to be."

"To be what?" I had asked at the time. This was before they forbade me to ask any questions. Those were the good times. Still, it was a foreshadowing of the bad, because for the first time since I was born, they would not answer my question.

All the same, they did warn me of other, (more) malevolent creatures that would try to tempt me through what I deemed The Doom Door (reminder: I was five). In time, I learned to block The Doom Door from my levels on emotional consciousness. I liked to think that it and Rage were having a grand old time in isolation. In fact, part of the reason I was so scared when Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting against my father was because I thought that they might get sucked through The Doom Door when it appeared.

I got lucky. It didn't show up. But one day, not too long after Trigon was sent back to whatever hole he crawled out of, I got very, very unlucky. The Doom Door was on Timid's territory.

And it was open.

* * *

Danny's POV

I stayed out of his lab. I didn't want to know what was in there, especially since he couldn't attack us from down there. Besides, I didn't want a fight this time. As Jazz (repeatedly) reminded me, we were on enemy territory, and who knew what Vlad had in storage. Besides, I knew just as well as Vlad that tomorrow's party would be the main event.

Despite that, I knew we couldn't exactly let our guard down, so I got Sam, Tucker, and Jazz together and we worked out a watch system, with the four of us camped just a few feet away from Mom and Dad's open door. There was no sign of Vlad or of his vultures, or any other ghost Plasmius could have coerced into hunting me. There was nothing and no one around.

Which gave me time to think about the invitation over and over again. By the light of the moon through the window and the ghost night-light Dad put in the bedroom, I read it again and again until it was emblazed in my mind. It read:

_Dear friends, one and all,_

_I humbly invite you to a celebration of one of the greatest achievements in ghost-fighting technology since the invention of the Fenton Thermos or any of the Guys in White inventions. A demonstration of this powerful technology will be shown, in which I summon one of the most powerful and troublesome ghosts of all time, and then submit him to my control. All individuals of ghost-fighting knowledge and prowess are invited, and may bring guests to witness my accomplishment._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_Vlad Masters_

"One of the most powerful and troublesome ghosts of all time"? Well, obviously I've caused trouble and I got more power than the Fruit Loop, but I really hope he doesn't mean me. How could he control me? Blackmail? I've got worse dirt on him, so that wouldn't work. Sam and Tucker, or my family? Any of them could kick his butt in an instant, and all but Dad would even faster than that.

On the other hand, he could mean himself. But why would he demonstrate power over himself, even if it's secret? He couldn't do any harm to anyone like that without either losing the congenial old man act or looking like an incompetent buffoon, neither of which he'd do. Or if he doesn't want to do harm, why sell it off as technology? It only works once, after all.

With these questions buzzing through my head and cold dread settling in my gut that next afternoon, I forced myself into my one suit and tried in vain to make my hair seem less like a separate organism. As I worked my way to the entrance hall, waving to Jazz in a conservative navy shirt and gray pants, and Sam in a simple black dress, I began searching for our host, but the crowd was already too thick.

"You look nervous," Sam noted once she got within earshot. "You seen the Cheese Head yet?"

"Not yet," I said quietly. "And that does not make me as happy as it should. I just want it to get over and done with. Is that weird, after three weeks of hoping it would never happen?"

"Fight or flight," Jazz explained briskly. "I'm gonna mingle, see if I can't find out if anyone knows anything."

"Okay, fine, but take Tucker with you," I said. "Buddy system, you know?" She nodded and walked off into the crowd, letting Tuck trail just behind her.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure," Sam said. "It's been hardly two months since you and little Dani broke free. He hasn't had the time to do anything to big. It's probably a little propaganda to one-up you, shame your dad, and try to win over your mom. You've dealt with that before, and worse."

"I sure hope you're right, Sam," I replied. "I don't know if I believe it, but I hope so." I looked over at her and smiled. "You look good in a dress, you know that?" She blinked and color came to her face. I guess she never got complimented on how she looked. I decided on the spot that if we got out of here, I would change that.

"Thanks," she answered. "It's a pain to wear them, but -"

"It's worth it, I think," I interrupted. "Especially when occasion calls for it." Her face lit up an even brighter red, and I was about to comment when I caught sight of Vlad.

"Here he comes," I mumbled, and began searching the crowd for Jazz and Tucker. I saw them near my still jump-suited parents, watching him carefully. I nodded when Tuck glanced my way. Good place to be.

"Friends," the old man said once he had everyone's attention. "Colleagues. Countrymen and women of all ages. I welcome you to my modest abode in the hopes that you will not be so disgusted with the sheer amount of green, gold, and gouda that you will be unable to enjoy and acknowledge my work."

"For it has been diligent work, benched for short times in the pursuit of the money to finance it, but always returned to when opportunity allows. Some of you may wonder what that work is or why I have pursued it, but we shall get to that in due time. For the moment, I would just like you to note that noble cheese and the mighty Green Bay Packers, as fulfilling as they are, mean much less, even combined, then this ultimate goal."

"Some of my you, my young friends, may believe you know of this dream. Some of you may believe that you have even interfered with that dream, whether intentionally or not. I assure you, this is not the case. I have told none of this, my deepest desire, but today, I shall tell you all." Dread, already ice-cold in my gut, flooded me out. Sam looked over at me with concern, and, without thinking, I grabbed her hand. She gripped tighter, and I had an anchor against the cold.

"I would like to invite you down to my underground laboratory, where I have worked for this in secret, again, until today." Murmurs and whispers filled the hall as the group followed Vlad to the all-too familiar lab. I let go of Sam's hand and rushed forward to stand with Jazz and Tuck, walking in the middle of the group and saying nothing. We all knew whatever was coming was no good.

Once we were all inside (I never knew exactly how big this place was, but now I could see that it was huge), we gathered around Vlad, who stood in front of his ghost portal.

"Vladdie, is that...?" Dad asked, stepping a little forward. Vlad looked patronizingly down at my father, condescension bubbling just under his smooth facade.

"Yes, Jack, it is," Vlad answered. "A genuine ghost portal, just like yours. I began working on designs about a year after my accident with the original, and I managed to complete building it only a few weeks before your first visit to my mansion. The portal was the key to the plan; without it, nothing else could follow. And, of course, in order for my ambitions to come true, it had to be absolutely perfect."

"That's right, friends!" he continued. "My dreams were of ghosts, just like many of yours were, and are." _I beg to differ,_ I argued again in my head. _I have nightmares._ "My dreams began with a simple book I read in the hospital during the end of my college years. I had assisted my dear friends, who are here today, named Maddie and Jack Fenton, in constructing an experimental version of a ghost portal. Call it foreshadowing for the success that would follow, but I was injured in the resulting explosion. With his well wishes, Jack brought me several books about ghostlore, few of which I'd read in my pain at the time."

"One of the few books I did read at the time stuck with me," he continued. "A story that told of witch sisters living deep within the world of ghosts that held the knowledge of the most powerful ghost of all time, the Demon of Evil. After some expeditions into the Ghost Zone, thanks to the designs of the Fentons, which I delicately emulated, I found the door into her dimension and retrieved her book, which told of a way to summon and control the Demon with a Portal."

I knew what that really meant. He paid off Skulker and the others to tell him where the door was, then went in and stole the book from the witches.

"Although the dimension that wrote the book perished to that Demon, I found the answer. It called for a Gem, who I have found willing and able." Vlad retreated into the darkness and returned with Skulker's box trapping a red demon-looking thing with and horn-crown thing sitting on its head, snarling in anger but saying nothing.

"Now, all I have to do is chain her, the runt of the witch sisters, to the portal with the staff I manufactured," he said, pulling out Technus's power rod, "and chant the secret prophecy of Azarath. This shall bring him back, although he will be restrained by the marks I have made around the portal. Brace yourselves!"

I grabbed Sam's hand, terror dancing with dread again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jazz do the same to Tuck, but let it go. Vlad opened the book to his bookmark, skimmed for a moment, then read, his voice loud and powerful.

"_The gem was born of evil's fire_

_The gem shall be his portal_

_He comes to claim_

_He comes to sire_

_The end of all things mortal."_

* * *

Raven's POV

It was only moments later when my head burst into flames.

**A/N**: Duh duh duh! Like and review if you like Clif bars and cliff-hangers! I like mine chocolate chip flavored!


	3. The Gem

Danny's POV

Twin roars shook the Earth, one from the captive "Gem" and one from beyond the portal. The only difference was the tone; the Gem cried out in pain and rage, but the one beyond called out in a darker form of fury. It occurred to me that pure, unfiltered hate must sound like that, and I realized that I could never feel that about anything or anyone.

A larger version of the Gem appeared, racing towards the Portal until two massive eyes, one stacked on top of the other, were all that showed.

"Who dares summon the great and mighty Trigon?" the eyes demanded.

"Trigon? Oh, that must be your demon name," Vlad said, but Sam gasped and ran forward.

"Don't do this, Vlad!" Sam cried out. "Send him back! Send him back!"

"Quiet, Miss Manson, or I must ask you to leave," Vlad answered mildly, then turned back to Trigon. "Mighty Lord Trigon, I am Vlad Masters, and I have summoned you to the twilight zone between the world of ghosts and the world of mortals. You exist at this moment in time to serve me, and me alone."

"Fool!" boomed Trigon. "Trigon serves no mere mortal! Fall to your knees and tremble, and I might spare you for the moment. Attempt to stand, and you shall fall prostrate before me, never to rise again!" Instantly, Sam fell to her knees and bowed her head. Looking at her, Jazz and Tucker followed suit, and after a moment, Mom followed. Vlad, for once, didn't seem to notice her, but Dad frowned down at her. Sighing, I looked around before taking control of him and forcing him down. Out of the corners of his eyes, I saw a scattering of others kneel as well.

"You cannot break my circle, Trigon!" Vlad was arguing. "Submit to me, and you will suffer less pain than usual!"

"Very well, mortal," Trigon said, obviously amused. "It would be a shame to waste such character, but I have no need for a lieutenant in any case. Not this time." With that, I saw the eyes recede into the background, then a giant hand broke through the portal, clawed and crimson red. Little by little, he broke through the portal and entered this world, pushing the ceiling up and crowding us away from Vlad, who remained near the portal.

The Gem screamed, sounding like a girl for the first time.

Only Vlad stood before the Demon of Evil.

Trigon stood, all at once, and the ceiling broke. He looked down at Vlad and took a step forward.

"Do not dare!" Vlad cried. "I have the ring of Azar!" He held up a hand, but Trigon backhanded him, sending him through a wall.

"And now to teach my foolish daughter a lesson she will never forget!" he said, and took off, destroying floor after floor until he was flying freely through the air.

As soon as he was gone, I stood quickly and turned to Sam, who was standing by now. I slipped out of Dad's body, but made him pass out so no one noticed me suddenly appearing.

"What happened?" I asked. "Who is this Trigon guy? Why did he break free of Vlad's trap?"

"All I know of Trigon is that he is evil personified," Sam said, cautiously. "Rumor has it that he returned to Earth a few months ago through his daughter, the Gem, but no one knows if that was true."

"I bet the Gem knows," I said, nodded to the limp form of the mini-demon. "Get the Specter Deflector on Vlad so he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm gonna try to talk to the Gem."

"Careful," she said quietly. Without looking back, I approached the bowed head of the Gem, who I could see was shaking slightly from either pain and rage or despair and exhaustion. I pulled Technus's rod out of the slot Vlad put it in and threw it back into the Ghost Zone. The Gem lifted her head as I pulled her fully into the lab.

"What do you want?" she snapped, her voice harsh with anger.

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing. No need to be angry at me. I'm not the one who did this to you."

"There is every reason to be angry! He is back!" the Gem snarled.

"Well, maybe I can help you send him back to where he came from," I told her. "I'm a lot stronger than I look right now, you know."

"I need to get back to the rest of me," she said. "I need to get back through the Door." I wondered what the rest of her was, but decided against trying to find out. I realized the Door was the door to her own dimension, though.

"I can bring you there," I said. "I can let you out, and even give you back the book he stole from you. It's the least I can do."

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked, sounding again more like a girl.

"Any enemy of Vlad or Trigon is a friend of mine," I smiled down at her. "Besides, it sounded like you got the raw end of that deal in any case."

"Very well," the Gem. "Fetch the book and set me free."

"Give me a second to prepare, then definitely." I walked back to Sam and the others. "She needs to get back to her dimension to try to stop him. I'm going with her. I'll change once I'm in there. Anything else you guys want to tell me before I go to fight the personification of evil with his questionable doppelganger?"

"Take the Thermos, man," Tuck said. "And be careful. Don't die or anything stupid like that."

"What he said," Jazz smiled, handing me the Thermos. "I'll cover with Mom and Dad for you." I turned to Sam, who cleared her throat.

"I locked up the Fruit Loop, so he won't be a problem," she said, not meeting my eye. "Be careful, and..." She leaned in and brushed a kiss on my cheek. "For luck." I blinked, and grinned.  
"Thanks, Sam," I smiled. "Take care of yourselves while I'm gone."

I turned, grabbed the book from where it lay, and pressed the button to set the Gem free.

"Let's go kick demon butt," I said, jumping into the Ghost Zone with the ghost following close behind me. I went ghost, nodded at the Gem when she stared, and nodded for her to lead the way.

* * *

Raven's POV

The pain lasted for only a few minutes, but it was enough to bring tears to my eyes. "That can't be good," I muttered to myself. "That felt like..." I trailed off and summoned all of my emotions. I counted them off. "Happy, Brave, Timid, Rude, Sarcastic, Love, Lust, Sad, Fear, Greed..." All of them were there.

All but Rage.

Crap.

"You had better tell the others she's gone," Selfless piped up. "This can't be good for anyone, after all." Fear and Timid nodded from where they hid.

"It's my business, and I'll deal with it," I snapped. "I'm gonna leave and see if anyone managed to get out through the portal. Check my stuff, check the Tower. Meditate to see if I can't find her around somewhere."

"You know you won't," Knowledge told me.

"Whatever, Knowledge," I said. "You don't know everything."

"Do I even need to say it?" Sarcastic asked.

"No," I huffed. "I'm leaving now."

"Grab a breath mint while you're there!" Rude called after me.

I landed on my bed and looked around at the familiar walls of my bedroom as I took a deep, calming breath. Two deep breaths. Three.

Then I proceeded to turn my room to upside down.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, but junior year is beyond intense. Didn't have the chance to update until today. Anyway, review or whatever below. Tanks! :3


	4. The Journey

Danny's POV

The Gem and I tried not to stare at each other as we flew through the Ghost Zone, but since no one was attacking or even showing up, there wasn't much to do. Finally, I broke the silence as we floated past the fridge door I trapped what's-his-name in with Ember.

"So, do I call you 'The Gem' or Four Eyes or what?" I asked her as we floated by.

"For now, call me Raven," she said. "But once we reach the rest of me, call me Rage."

"Rage, huh?" I asked. "So you're angry all of the time?"

"I'm Raven's emotion of anger, so yes, I am," she said. "And what can I call you?"

"Danny," I replied. "Danny Phantom when I look like this, and Danny Fenton when I look like the other part of me."

"So you're a superhero," Rage said, sounding surprised, which is weird for pure rage.

"Kinda," I said, unsure of the classification. "The Justice League aren't exactly knocking at my door, but people could call me that. If they weren't so afraid of me, anyway," I added.

"Why are they afraid of you?" she asked. "You don't look that scary."

"I'm half ghost," I said. "Only most people don't know about my human half, so they just assume that I'm all ghost. And since 'ghost' is synonymous with 'evil' in my hometown, I'm hunted down by just about everybody: the government, my kind-of ex-girlfriend, and even my own parents want me dead."

"That's rough," Rage said. "But I'm better. You know that guy, Trigon? He's my dad. He killed my mom and my old home, then sent this really awful dude to track my down on my sixteenth birthday to tell me I was gonna bring him to Earth so he could end the world. I brought him back and was destroyed, but my friends kicked his butt and found me so I could send him back to whatever dimension he came from." She said it all in one breath.

"Okay, you have me beat," I conceded. "But that brings up a very important question: Who are your friends? If they could beat him before, maybe they can beat him now."

"You'll meet them soon, I'm sure. Trigon's heading there now, if what he said before he left was any indication."

"He'll teach his daughter a lesson," I remembered. "You?"

"All of me," she said. "We'll have to work together if we're gonna beat him. We did before."

"You're a little chatty for pure anger, you know," I said.

"I've been separated from the rest of me for too long," she said, and I looked at her. She was panting, and not looking too pleasant. "I'm becoming almost like a person of my own."

"Isn't that good for you?"

"For me, but not for anyone else," she replied. "And Raven's more selfless than greedy or angry, so I'm picking up on that too. We have a few hours, but not much more than that. Soon greed will take over, and I will be my own person, but ruled by rage. And with my power, who knows what that could mean."

"This is confusing," I said. "I'm not complaining, but this is just weird."

She laughed, and it sounded eerie in the silence. "You're telling me."

* * *

Raven's POV

This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good.

She's not here.

The door's open.

The book's gone.

She is not here!

The door is open!

The book is gone!

"Time to tell the others," I muttered, fighting to push Panic back into her place. I stood and, after running my eyes over the chaos that was my room again, I went to gather the others the bad news.

Trigon is back.

And Rage is gone.

* * *

Danny's POV

It took about an hour to pass through all of the Ghost Zone I'd ever seen, and I told Rage so. She nodded in silence, and began to fly faster. I wished I had thought of the Specter Speeder, but I forgot about it as I saw a door way off in the distance, bigger and grander than anything I'd ever seen before.

"There it is," Rage said, her voice weak. "The Door of Doom. Those vulture guys brought me through it out into this place. The monks who raised us told us never to go through it, or it would spell death and destruction to everything."

"Well, I can see why. There are a lot of bad guys out there," I said. "We got lucky in not having to fight anybody yet."

"Lucky indeed!" a deep voice called out from behind us. I sighed and turned around.

"Spoke too soon," I said, shaking my head.

"I am the Boooooooox Ghoooooooost!" the stupid ghost called out. "Beware!"

"Can we deal with this later?" I asked. "The whole world is about to end, which means you're going to end too, you know."

"Nooo! I have in my collection this wonderful box that shall lead to your doom!" he insisted. I sighed again, and turned to Rage.

"This won't take five minutes, I promise. He's pathetic," I told her ("Hey! I'm still here!"), and she nodded, a small smile on her face.

Three minutes later, the Box Ghost was flying away, rubbing his bruises, and Rage was trying very hard not to laugh.

"He reminds me of Control Freak or Dr. Light," she said, looking over at me. "They both wanna be supervillains, but they're just super-lame."

"Tell me about it," I said, flying faster. If pure Rage was fighting back laughter, then we didn't have much time (I thought). "Let's get you through that door, okay? That way you can be yourself again."

She stopped mid-flight. "But - but -" she mumbled. "I don't...wanna..." I cursed in my head. We were so close! She couldn't be her own person yet! I needed to get her to embrace Rage and fight off the other emotions.

Maybe.

I wasn't entirely sure about that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rage," I mocked, speaking down at her. "What else you don't wanna do? Have a nap? Take a bath?" She growled and turned to me, her eyes glowing red. "Let me tell you, you probably should have a bath, or even two of them. You stink, little girl!"

"Don't you 'little girl' me!" she snarled, sounding very much like Trigon again.

"Or what?" I taunted. "You gonna cry at me?"

Rage lunged at me, very much in control again. And very much lusting for my head on a platter.

Maybe she could cut a deal with Skulker and give him my pelt.

Anyway, she lunged at me, and I raced to the door, thankfully for every last of those 120 miles per hour. She was right on my tail, but too enraged to do anything about it yet. I reached the door with inches to spare, yanked it open, and watched as Rage plowed through the open doorway.

* * *

Raven's POV

"Say what?"

"Dude!"

"Raven, are you sure?"

"Yes, friend, are you entirely certain? I do not wish to repeat our last encounter with the Trigon."

I sighed, looking around at the four of them, my closest, and only, friends. "Yes, I know what I saw, and I know what it means. Rage took my book from Azarath and used it to bring back my father. If I know him, and, unfortunately for me, I do, then he's coming here, for us. For me."

"Mostly correct," a voice behind me said, and I turned to see Rage in the form of Trigon standing next to a white-haired kid with his mouth wide open. "But I really had no choice in the matter."

"Hold the phone!" the white-haired kid said. "When you said you were Raven, you meant _The Raven_? The telepathic Teen Titan Raven?"

"Of course," Rage replied coolly. "Who did you think I was?"

"I have a more important question," I said, trying to control myself. "Actually, two of them. One, who is he, and two, _why aren't you in my head_?"

"I am not in your head because I was separated from you for too long," Rage told me calmly. "When I went back through the Door of Doom a few moments ago, we came out through the mirror, not the Door. Danny Phantom here has bought us some time by enraging me, but we haven't much. The rest of your questions will be answered when we become one again."

"Okay, fine, get over here then," I said. She floated to me, and we joined hands as we drifted into the lotus position. As one, we chanted our mantra.

"Azarath. . . Metrion . . . _Zinthos_!"

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's a little rushed at the end, but... no excuses. Kind of a boring chapter, but I promise you cereal-y goodness next time!


End file.
